Sekuel Glare, Hold, Love, and Song
by kim kyuna
Summary: kau dan aku berjalan beriringan untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi maksud Tuhan mempertemukan kita. Kyumin/eunhae/yewook. GS. sekuel dari GHLnS. welcoming me again . review yang beyum bacaa :3


Glare, hold, love and song

Sekuel Chapter

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin, Nickhun

Summary: Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan sambil mencari lebih dalam lagi alasan Tuhan mempertemukan kita, Kau dan aku berjalan searah menuju tempat terakhir yang bernama kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, bagaimana dengan dekorasi taman yang aku dan Minnie coba buat?"

"..."

"Hae-ah" panggil Eunhyuk lagi

"Ah, _mianhae Chagiya_, kau bertanya apa tadi?" Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar "Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun? Ada masalah?"

Donghae mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang lalu menarik pinggang Eunhyuk agar lebih dekat dengannya "Tidak ada, mungkin hanya letih"

"Kalau kau mau lebih baik kita undur saja pernikahan ini, aku tidak mau.."

"Ssstt" Donghae menekan telunjuknya ke bibir Eunhyuk "Aku tak mau dengar itu lagi, kita akan menikah secepatnya lalu punya anak yang banyak" bisik Donghae dengan mesra di telinga Eunhyuk.

Sejenak Eunhyuk merasa semua bulu romanya berdiri tanpa izin "Bukan itu maksudku, kau tahu kan pernikahan bukan hanya untuk sehari atau dua hari tapi kalau bisa untuk selamanya"

"Tentu saja aku paham. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi, sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

Donghae menggandeng erat tangan Eunhyuk lalu dengan perlahan meninggalkan suasana panti yang sepi.

*Donghae Pov*

Entah mengapa semakin dekat dengan hari pernikahan, semakin ragu juga aku akan keputusanku. Apa aku akan benar-benar bisa membahagiakan Hyukkie? Dia yeoja yang sangat baik sekali. Sedari dulu hanya dia yang mengerti aku bahkan di saat orang itu menolakku. Dia juga yang datang menghiburku, namun sampai sekarang orang itu masih ada di hatiku. Bagaimana pun juga dialah cinta pertamaku sama seperti ketika Yesung bertemu dengan Wookie. Sungguh beruntung sekali dia bisa mencintai Wookie sampai sekarang meskipun perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat Wookie melupakan cinta pertamanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku teringat orang itu, lagi-lagi teringat dia meskipun aku sendiri sangat ingin mengusir bayangannya dari hidupku, namun aku tidak bisa. Sudah kucoba namun tidak bisa. Terlebih lagi dia menemuiku di kantor beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku menggantikan Appa. Dia menanyakan kabarku dan tentu saja menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya, apa masih ada? Aku ingin menjawab aku sudah bahagia dengan Hyukkie, namun dari sudut matanya aku yakin dia tidak akan percaya. Aku harus bagaimana? Mengapa dia datang lagi sekarang? Meskipun dia sering hadir di mimpiku tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya di kehidupan nyataku karena itu hanya akan melukai Eunhyuk, aku tidak bisa melukainya dan aku tidak ingin melukainya.

*Donghae pov end*

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu masih bergumul di bawah selimut ketika cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah kamar bercat biru.

CTEK!

Kyuhyun mematikan bunyi alarm yang mulai bersuara. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang masih terlelap dalam tidumya. Perlahan mengusap rambut yeoja kelinci itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, tidak usah pura-pura" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan mesra.

Wajah Sungmin memerah namun dia masih terus memejamkan matanya dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun yang tidak berbusana.

"Kalau aku bangun lalu kau akan pergi kerja lagi dan pulang malam lagi, hidupku seperti tidak punya suami saja" cicit Sungmin masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Kalau aku libur kau juga kuliah dan sibuk mengurus pernikahan empat sahabatmu kan?"

"Setidaknya kau menemaniku. Kau tidak tahu ya, aku kan sedang hamil terkadang ingin dibelikan sesuatu"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dengan sedikit menunduk dia mengangkat dagu sungmin, menempelkan bibirnya dan membawa Sungmin ke sebuah pagutan panjang. Ini salah satu cara paling efektif untuk membungkam cicitan Sungmin di pagi hari, apalagi sekarang kehamilannya memasuki masa-masa dimana dia selalu ingin dimanjakan setiap hari.

Mata Obsidian itu tersenyum bahagia kala melihat Sungmin membalas semua pagutannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk Sungmin "Begini baru benar. Selamat pagi Chagiya"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. "Kau masih marah? Maafkan aku Chagiya, perusahaan sedang banyak mengejar target"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memanyunkan bibirnya "Jadi semua itu lebih penting dari aku? "

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh apalagi ketika melihat bibir plum itu memasang tampang cemberut "Kau ingin menggodaku ya?"

"Ya! aku sedang marah padamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan mesra "Baiklah, aku akan libur untukmu tapi kau harus menemaniku seharian di kamar" katanya sambil senyum penuh arti

Wajah Sungmin memerah "Semalam baru saja kita melakukannya dan hampir pagi aku baru tidur, kau tidak ingat pesan dokter ya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggoda Sungmin. Perlahan jemari Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menyentuh semua bagian sensitif Sungmin, bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata mesra sambil sesekali menjilat telinga Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh.. aahhh.." Sungmin mendesah seduktif dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lengan Sungmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun, mencari bibir tebal yang masih mengulum liang telinganya lalu melumatnya secara intens dan Kyuhyun membalasnya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin sedangkan jemarinya masih bermain-main di dada Sungmin dan bagian privatnya.

"Eugghh... Kyuhh.. " Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas, bibirnya bergerak ke arah leher jenjang Sungmin dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, menambah banyak kiss mark yang sebelumnya telah dibuat semalam. Sungmin semakin terbuai dengan semua sentuhan Kyuhyun bahkan dia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar terus melakukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dia menghentikan aksinya. Sungmin menatap dengan kecewa

"Masih percaya dengan doktermu itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan "Selesaikan apa yang kau mau Kyu" jawabnya pasrah, sungguh tidak enak rasanya jika sudah seperti ini dan tidak dilanjutkan

"Apa yang aku mau? Kau tidak?" goda Kyuhyun lagi

Kepala Sungmin bergerak lagi, bibir plump-nya mengulum bibir Kyuhyun "Aku juga menginginkanmu"

Setelah tersenyum penuh kemenangan Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi, menempatkan Sungmin tepat di bawah tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sangat dihapalnya, hingga pagi yang cerah itu dipenuhi dengan desahan mereka berdua yang terdengar dari kamar bercat biru.

.

.

.

Sungmin perlahan turun dari mobil setelah Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Dari kejauhan Sungmin bisa melihat sosok Donghae yang sedang menunggunya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa hari ini Sungmin telat datang untuk membantu Donghae mengurus beberapa hal tentang pernikahannya,Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya sarapan jam sepuluh pagi, terlambat tiga jam dari yang seharusnya.

Begitu melihat Sungmin datang, Donghae segera menghampiri "Selamat pagi Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Donghae

Sungmin tersipu dengan sindiran yang tidak langsung ditujukan oleh Donghae "_Mianhae_ Donghae-ah aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie-ya" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Jika sudah menikah kau juga akan merasakannya" tambah Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin dengan mesra, Donghae hanya tersenyum pelan

"Cha, aku berangkat dulu ya _chagiya_, kalau kau perlu sesuatu hubungi aku" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat "Terima kasih untuk sarapan paginya chagiya" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan mesra. Wajah Sungmin memerah, tapi tak urung dia mengangguk senang

"Hati-hati di jalan, hubungi aku kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk ya?"

"Tentu saja. Donghae-ah, aku titip Minnie padamu"

Donghae mengangguk "Jangan kuatir, selamat bekerja"

Kyuhyun berlalu, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sewaktu Kyuhyun membuka kaca jendela mobil dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar bayimu Minnie-ya?" tanya Donghae, mereka masuk ke ruangan biasa Sungmin mengajar, di sana banyak hiasaan yang telah di design Sungmin, Eunhyuk juga Wookie untuk dekorasi pesta pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Aku merasa sehat, bayiku juga sehat Hae-ah. Kapan Hyukkie akan datang?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar, mungkin nanti setelah makan siang dia baru datang"

"Sepertinya Wookie dan Yeye baru pulang besok ya?"

Donghae mengangguk. Yesung dan Wookie mencari gaun pernikahan mereka sampai ke luar negeri, semua itu atas permintaan ibunya Yesung yang sangat menyayangi Wookie, sedangkan Donghae memakai designer dari Paris kenalan Eunhyuk yang bekerja di Korea.

"Bagaimana dengan wardrobe kalian? Apa sudah selesai juga?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Hyukkie bilang besok sudah siap"

Sungmin menangguk lalu mulai membereskan hiasan-hiasan yang akan di tata sore ini dengan Hyukkie, sejenak Sungmin berhenti melanjutkan aktivitasnya karena melihat Donghae yang terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya.

"Hae-ah, apa ada yang kurang? Katakan saja jika masih ada yang perlu ditambahkan untuk dekorasinya"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum "Tidak ada Minnie-ya, semua persiapannya sudah bagus"

"Lalu apa yang memenuhi pikiranmu? Kau tampak banyak pikiran dan tidak terlihat antusias" tanya Sungmin langsung sambil duduk di sebelah Donghae

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" potong Sungmin

"Hanya saja aku ragu, apa aku bisa membahagiakan Hyukkie" jawab Donghae pelan

"Ya! mengapa berfikir begitu? Hyukkie sangat mencintaimu dan kau.." Sungmin menghentikan suaranya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlintas dipikirannya "Lee Donghae, pernikahanmu kurang dari seminggu lagi, mana mungkin kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"..." Sungmin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa bersuara

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintai Hyukkie"

"..."

"Jadi apa artinya hubungan kalian empat tahun ini? jawab aku Donghae-ah" Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae yang tetap diam

"Aku memang sangat menyayanginya karena dia sangat baik padaku bahkan sewaktu aku frustasi karena cintaku tidak sampai. Selama empat tahun terakhir aku mencoba, dengan sangat keras mencoba mencintainya namun tetap saja bayangan orang itu selalu ada di hidupku. Aku takut jika aku menikah dengannya nanti aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya, aku takut aku akan terus mengingat orang itu, terlebih lagi dia sudah kembali lagi dan menemuiku di kantor"

Sungmin berdiri mematung "Siapa nama orang itu Donghae-ah?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi schock-nya

"Yoona, Im Yoona" jawab Donghae pelan

.

.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin tangisannya di dengar oleh Donghae maupun Sungmin kemudian dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar bisa melepaskan semua rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya. Hyukkie menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sejak tadi sudah meleleh. Dia mendengar semuanya, perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah Donghae ceritakan kepadanya, perasaan yang selama ini dia pikir sudah tidak ada dan ternyata masih disimpan olah Dongahe di tempat yang paling berharga bahkan sampai saat-saat Donghae akan menjadi suaminya. Beberapa hari lagi.

"Mengapa kau berbohong Hae-ah, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? karena aku baik? Karena kau ingin membalas budi? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku dan kembali padanya dibanding memperlakukan aku seperti ini, ini menyakitiku. Benar-benar menyakitiku.

.

.

Sungmin menyambut suaminya pulang dengan wajah yang lemas. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengulum bibirnya. Sungmin tidak begitu menanggapi.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sewaktu Sungmin terus memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak ingin dilepaskan

"Kyu.." rengek Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukannya di sofa lalu berjongkok untuk mencium perut Sungmin yang sudah mulai membesar. "Chagiya, ada apa dengan Eomma? Apa kau nakal hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam _'Kyu, kau adalah yang terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu, jangan pernah.'_

Kyuhyun semakin heran sewaktu ada air mata yang turun di pipi Sungmin "Chagiya, kau sakit? Katakan padaku kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku cemas" jemari Kyuhyun perlahan menghapus air mata Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluk Sungmin lagi

"Kyu.. hari ini Donghae menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Dia.. dia masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Hyukkie.. Hyukkie.. aku tidak tahu harus apa Kyu, aku kasihan melihat Hyukkie, dia pasti terluka jika tahu hal ini"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut "Kau harus kuat chagiya. Kau adalah sahabat mereka. Kalau kau begini bagaimana dengan Hyukkie nanti. Bicarakan semua ini baik-baik selagi masih ada waktu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Besok aku akan menemui Hyukkie, Donghae akan mengatakan semuanya. aku takut aku tidak bisa menghibur Hyukkie"

"Besok aku akan menemanimu, aku tidak akan bekerja. Kau jangan khawatir ya?"

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun memeluknya lagi. Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun menurutinya "Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku takut merindukanmu seperti dulu. " isak Sungmin

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. direngkuhnya wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangan "Aku tidak akan, tidak ingin dan tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, karena kaulah nafasku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin

"Terima kasih Kyu"

"Sekarang tersenyumlah dan berusaha kuat di depan temanmu, aku tahu kau bisa. Aku akan di sisimu untuk menguatkan" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lagi "Kau sudah makan Chagiya?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang. Aku tidak nafsu makan Kyu, aku ingin strawberry."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya "Strawberry? Bukannya kemarin kau membuang semua strawberry di kulkas? Katamu rasanya tidak enak"

Sungmin cemberut "Kemarin memang aku membuangnya tapi sekarang aku mau lagi. Kyuu belikan aku strawberry sekarang! Aku ingin strawberry, aku ingin strawberry"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kau mau ikut?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias "Aku ingin makan di dekat Sungai Han"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sungmin. sejak hamil Sungmin lebih sensitif dan manja seperti anak-anak, namun Kyuhyun justru sangat menyukainya. Di banding dengan Sungmin yang selalu dewasa dan bersikap seperti malaikat kepada semua orang.

TETT TEEETT

"Yeoboseyeo" jawab Sungmin

"..."

"_Jjinjayeo?_ Donghae-ah jangan bercanda"

"..."

"Aku ke sana sekarang"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya apalagi sewaktu air mata Sungmin menetes lagi "Kyu, Hyukkie pergi.." isak Sungmin.

.

.

_Donghae-ah.._

_Aku tidak sedang mencoba menulis surat seperti Minnie. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal kepadamu karena kau tidak bisa mengatakan langsung kepadamu._

_Setelah kupikir lagi, lebih baik batalkan saja pernikahan kita. Aku sadar aku belum sepenuhnya pantas menjadi istrimu. Aku bukan seorang yeoja yang sempurna untukmu. Aku hanya mempunyai cinta dan aku sadar itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat pernikahan ini menjadi bahagia selamanya. Aku sadar bukan sosokku yang sebenarnya kau inginkan untuk mengisi hidupmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia Donghae-ah, sudah cukup kau berpura-pura bahagia agar aku bahagia, kembalilah padanya. Katakan apa yang selama ini ada di hatimu, katakan padanya semua hal yang selama ini membuat hatimu sesak, yang selama ini terhalang karena kehadiranku._

_Semoga kau bahagia, aku sudah membatalkan semuanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _

_Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu_

_Lee Hyukjae-_

.

.

"Selamat datang"

Wanita itu berhenti tersenyum sewaktu melihat siapa yang datang ke butiknya. Perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya mencoba tersenyum kembali.

"Hyukkie-ah" sapanya pelan "Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Hyukkie tersenyum "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kalau kau ingin kembali padanya katakan padaku, jangan datang dan pergi sesukamu. Aku akan melepaskannya, bahagiakanlah dia. jangan pernah pergi lagi, jangan terus menganggap semuanya seperti permainan karena bukan hanya dia yang akan sakit. "

"Hyukkie-ah, aku dan Donghae.."

"Aku akan melepaskannya, itu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik"

Hyukkie berbalik lalu keluar dari butik Yoona. Menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan sambil membawa hatinya yang semakin hancur.

.

.

Pagi hari ini semua orang hanya terdiam berkumpul di taman panti. Yesung dan Ryewook yang baru saja pulang mencari gaun pernikahan mereka tentu saja sangat kalut. Siwon yang baru beberapa hari datang juga ikut hadir bersama mereka. Donghae hanya tertunduk lemas, tangannya menggengam surat Hyukkie dengan erat. Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Sungmin, menggenggam erat jemari istrinya yang sedikit bergetar. Acara mencari strawberry tentu saja batal begitu saja setelah mendengar kabar kalau Hyukkie telah pergi dari rumahnya dan membatalkan semua acara pernikahannya.

"Donghae-ah, ada yang mencarimu"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Donghae. Kim Kibum, seorang pengajar baru yang belum lama direkrut oleh Donghae untuk menggantikan Victoria mengajar lukis anak-anak. Sungmin kenal dengan Kibum karena sewaktu datang ke pameran lukisan untuk melihat karya Victoria, Victoria sempat memperkenalkannya. Maka dari itu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, Sungmin meminta Kibum untuk menggantikan Victoria yang sekarang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Paris bersama calon suaminya Nickhun.

"Siapa Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae pelan

"Namanya Yoona, Im Yoona''

Semua yang ada di sana serentak menoleh ke arah wanita berambut panjang yang berjalan mendekat. Donghae berdiri lalu menghampiri Yoona.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu" kata Yoona. Dia menunduk memberi salam ke semua orang yang ada di depannya

"Baiklah"

Donghae mengajak Yoona ke sebuah ruangan di panti, Yoona tersenyum lebar ketika Doghae menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae

"Apa aku benar-benar berarti untukmu?"

Donghae diam, pertanyaan itu sama seperti ketika Yoona menolaknya dulu. Namja itu tersenyum getir "Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama lagi?"

"Tidak, kali ini aku bertanya padamu. Apa aku begitu berarti untukmu sampai kau tidak bisa melihat Hyukkie yang begitu mencintaimu?"

"..."

"Semalam dia datang ke tempatku, dia bilang dia akan melepasmu. Dia menyuruhku lembali padamu. Kau tahu mengapa aku menolakmu dulu? Karena aku tahu hubungan kalian berempat bukan hubungan persahabatan biasa. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan Hyukkie, begitu juga dengan Yeye dn Wookie. Aku selalu bertanya padamu, apa aku begitu berarti? Itu untuk membuatmu berfikir bahwa di depanmu sekarang sudah ada orang yang akan membahagiakanmu, lebih dari cukup, lebih dari yang aku bisa dan aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tidak mungkin masuk di antara kalian berempat, aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku? kau pikir persahabata bisa menjadi cinta secepat itu?"

"Cobalah untuk peka sedikit. Kau sendiri mana mungkin bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Kau sendiri tidak pernah bertanya pada dirimu siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Hyukkie adalah sahabatmu, dia paling mengerti dirimu. "

"Aku tidak mengerti semuanya"

"Lepaskan aku. lupakan aku. lupakan kalau kau pernah menyukaiku. Pergilah temui Hyukkie. Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Jangan terus terbuai dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di hatimu. Kau mencintainya, aku tahu itu. Maka itu aku kembali karena kau sudah mencintainya. iya kan? Lee Donghae, sadarlah! Kau mencintainya. bukan aku. semua yang ada di mimpimu hanya bentuk imajinasimu tentang aku yang belum selesai."

Air mata Donghae menetes

"_Donghae-ah, ini! aku membuatkanmu seribu bintang dari kertas. Ku harap setelah ini kau akan tersenyum lagi dan sejenak melupakan kesedihanmu"_

"_Donghae-ah, kau tahu kan ada saatnya dimana cinta memang tidak harus memiliki, kau pasti bisa melewati ini"_

"_Patah hati itu wajar Donghae-ah, asalkan kau bisa bangkit lagi dan tersenyum"_

"_Ah, akhirnya kau sudah kembai menjadi Donghae yang aku kenal, selamat datang kembali"_

"_Lee Donghae, aku sangat mencintaimu. seperti Minnie yang menganggap Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya bahkan sekalipun dia tidak bernafas"_

"_Lee Donghae, bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja dan membuang bayangan Yoona dari hidupmu?"_

"Hyukkie-ah" isaknya pelan.

.

.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang sedang melukis di bawah pohon, anak-anak sudah mulai pulang ke tempatnya masing-masing. Ada juga yang masuk kembali ke dalam panti. Sisanya bermain boneka dan bermain bola.

Siwon mendekati yeoja itu dan duduk di sebelahnya "Choi Siwon-ssi" seru kibum agak kaget

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Siwon

Kibum menoleh ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Wookie yang sedang melanjutkan acara mendekorasi taman untuk pernikahannya besok.

"Aku sudah membantu mereka, Minne yang memintaku istirahat karena dari semalam aku yang menggantikan tugasnya"

"Kau tidak tampak sedih seperti yang lain, bukankah Hyukkie juga temanmu?" tanya Siwon lagi

Kibum tersenyum lebar "Lalu? Hyukkie punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, tugasku hanya mendukungnya sebagai sahabat. Pernikahan itu bukan hanya dengan mendekorasi dan memberi hiasan di tempatmu menyatakan janji suci. Yang terpenting adalah kau dan hatimu sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk siap menjalani hari baru setelah janji sucimu. Yang terpenting kau dan orang yang kau pilih menjalankan semua janji sucimu, bukan tempat dan buket bunga yang menentukan keberhasilan pernikahan, tapi dirimu, hatimu dan segala kepercayaan yang telah kau bangun."

Siwon tersenyum dalam "Kibum-ssi, aku tak percaya kau begitu bijak"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

Siwon kali ini tertawa lebar dan Kibum membalasnya. Sungmin memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan lalu menyenggol lengan suaminya

"Aku rasa waktu memang sudah menepati janjinya"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dan Kibum "Kau sangat percaya diri Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin cemberut "Bukankah kau harusnya senang jika mereka memang bersama? Setidaknya kau tak perlu lagi cemburu padanya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut Sungmin "Chagiya, kau milikku. Selamanya akan begitu. Siwon sahabatku juga dan selamanya akan begitu"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu "Kyu, aku tahu dimana Hyukkie berada! Kata-katamu barusan adalah kuncinya. Aku mencintaimu Kyu!"

Sungmin menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti hanya tersenyum ikut bahagia.

.

.

"_Minnie-ya, kalau aku boleh memilih aku ingin selalu berada di tempat ini. tempat ini akan selalu menjadi milikku. Selamanya akan begitu. Tempat ini juga akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Selamanya sahabatku. Seperti kau dan yang lainnya. Menjadi milikku dan sahabatku."_

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Chagiya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Ini sudah malam dan Sungmin memintanya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat di daerah Busan.

Angin malam meniup-niup blouse biru yang di pakai Sungmin. Kyuhyun memakaikan jasnya ke tubuh Sungmin "Kalau bukan karena Hyukkie aku pasti sudah melarangmu ke sini malam-malam, cuacanya sedang tidak bagus untukmu dan bayi kita"

"Aku takut Hyukkie pergi lagi Kyu"

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan kuat lalu berjalan ke sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah itulah pertama kali hyukkie mengenal Donghae. Pertama kali membacakan janji akan bersahabat selamanya. Sungmin belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya namun Hyukkie sudah pernah menceritakan tempat ini sebelumnya.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun memencet bel yanga ada di depan pintu, menyuruh Sungmin untuk berdiri di belakangnya untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"_Duguseyeo?"_

Sungmin langsung tersenyum lebar sewaktu melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya membukakan pintu "Hyukkie-ah"

Sungmin berlari memeluk Hyukkie dan mereka berdua sama-sama menangis dengan keras

"Kau bodoh sekali! Kau pikir lari akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Sungmin memukul-mukul bahu Hyukkie

"_Mianhae_ Minnie-ya" isak Hyukkie

"Chagiya, jangan lupakan bayimu" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan

Sungmin menghentikan aksinya memukul Hyukkie, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah tahu apa yang dikatakan Sungmin lewat tatapannya Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kalian bicaralah, aku akan menunggu di sini"

Sungmin dan Hyukkie bicara di dalam kamar, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca beberapa dokumen kantor yang dilihatnya lewat komputer tablet.

"Hyukkie-ah, mengapa tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku soal ini?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau juga dulu sakit sendirian Minnie-ya, aku tidak ingin kau juga terbebani dengan ceritaku"

"Aku kan sahabatmu, mana bisa begitu?!"

"Aku juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, namun kau juga menyimpannya sendirian. Kau tidak bisa memberikan alasannya begitupun aku. kita sama-sama merasakannya"

Sungmin memeluk Hyukkie dengan erat "Kembalilah Hyukkie-ah, Donghae menunggumu"

"Aku takut dia tidak bahagia jika aku di dekatnya"

"Mengapa berfikir seperrti itu? Setidaknya bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal lebih lama dibanding aku. harus seperti ini caranya?"

"Minnie-ya.. kalau aku bicara di depannya aku takut tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku tak bisa berbohong sebaik dirimu"

Sungmin menjitak kepalan Hyukkie "Ya! tidak perlu menjadi aku. jadilah dirimu sendiri"

"Kau pernah bilang kepada kami kalau kami tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan bukan? Cintamu dan cintaku kepada Donghae sama rasanya hanya saja lebih menyakitkan orang yang ada di depanmu, kekasihmu berpura-pura mencintaimu hanya karena dia merasa aku terlalu baik"

"Aku mengerti Hyukkie-ah, tapi tidak begini. Aku yakin Donghae mencintaimu, hanya saja dia ragu apakah dia orang yang tepat atau bukan. Karena dia masih sering memikirkan Yoona"

"Minnie-ya"

"Kembalilah Hyukkie-ah, kumohon. Selesaikan ini baik-baik. Besok adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Yeye dan Wookie kau tak mau datang?"

"Benar, kau memang menyebalkan Hyukkie-ah"

Sungmin dan Hyukkie kontan menoleh ke arah suara orang yang di kenalnya. Wookie langsung berlari memeluk mereka berdua

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie-ah, harusnya aku ada ketika kau sakit" kata Wookie penuh penyesalan, mereka bertiga kembali terisak

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, maaf aku telah menghancurkan semua rencana kita"

"Kembalilah Hyukkie-ah, kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi sahabat pengantinku, jadilah pendampingku nanti" tambah wookie lagi

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan datang, kau pikir sahabat macam apa aku?" Hyukkie memukul lengan Wookie

"Minnie-ya, kau juga! Kau harus mendampingiku, lupakan sejenak suamimu itu"

Sungmin tertawa dalam tangisannya, mereka berpelukan sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama mereka turun ke bawah dan betapa kagetnya kagetnya Eunhyk sewaktu melihat di ruang tamu sudah ada Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang bicara. Mereka berpelukan lagi, apalagi Yeye yang sangat merasa kehilangan Hyukkie.

"Donghae.. dia menuggumu di luar, temuilah dia. dia tidak berani masuk ke sini sebelum kau bicara dengannya karena menurutnya dia sudah melanggar perjanjian" kata Yeye

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan, dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah halaman luar rumah. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan dalam.

"_Kalau seseorang diantara kita ada yang membuat salah satu di antara kita juga terluka maka orang itu harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu baru boleh masuk lagi ke rumah ini, bagaimana?"_

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian itu rupanya" kata Hyukkie pelan, mereka duduk di bangku taman

"Apa ada alasan yang membuatku harus melupakan semua itu?" tanya Donghae

"Kembalilah ke dalam, kau tidak melukai siapapun"

Hyukkie berdiri namun Donghae menarik tangannya erat "Duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu"

Perlahan Hyukkie kembali duduk di samping Donghae "Maafkan aku Hyukkie-ah, semuanya salahku"

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah Donghae-ah, hanya saja aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu"

"Tidak, faktanya aku yang selama ini masih belum menyadari siapa sebenarnya sumber kebahagiaanku"

"Sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya kan? Pergilah temui dia, katakan kalau kau mencintainya"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie-ah"

Hyukkie menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Jangan terus mempermainkan perasaanku Donghae-ah"

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya pada orang yang ku cintai kan? Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie-ah."

"Donghae-ah.."

Donghae perlahan bangun dari duduknya lalu berjongkok di depan Hyukkie, menatap dengan dalam dan menggenggam tangan Hyukkie dengan erat "Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

"Kau Kim Jong Woon apakah bersedia menerima Kim Ryewook menjadi istrimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau sehat, tua atau muda dan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia" jawab Yeye sambil menatap ke arah Wookie dengan mantap

"Kau Kim Ryewook apakah bersedia menerima Kim Ryewook menjadi suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau sehat, tua atau muda dan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" Wookie tersenyum ke arah Yeye

"Lalu Kau Lee Donghae apakah bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae menjadi istrimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau sehat, tua atau muda dan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Donghae menatap seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum lebar "Aku bersedia"

"Dan Kau Lee Hyukjae apakah bersedia menerima Lee Donghae menjadi suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau sehat, tua atau muda dan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan "Aku bersedia"

"Kalau begitu kalian resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang, silahkan berikan kecupan hangat untuk pasangan anda masing-masing"

Semua orang yang ada di kapel berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh melihat kedua pasang pengantin saling memberikan ciuman hangat.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan pelemparan bucket bunga oleh kedua pengantin wanita. Dengan aba-aba dari Sungmin mereka berdua melemparkan bucketnya. Bucket milik Hyukkie ditangkap oleh Kibum dan bucket milik Wookie ditangkap oleh Victoria.

"Cepatlah kalian menikah" kata Sungmin ke arah Voc dan Nickhun. Victoria hanya tersenyum malu

"Aku sudah siap tinggal menunggu jawabannya saja" jawab Nickhun santai

"Kau masih bertanya sesuatu yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya" kata Victoria

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu"

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu" jawab Vic pelan

Nickhun tersenyum lalu memeluk Vic dengan erat "_Gomawo chagiya"_

Lalu Sungmin dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Kibum yang lalu tersenyum tawar "Jangan melihatku seperti itu"

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Yeye. Siwon yang berdiri di samping Kibum tersenyum penuh arti

"Kalian tunggu saja ya"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya erat.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja"

"Kau mau tahu siapa cinta pertama Wookie?"

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"_Minnie-ya, kuceritakan sesuatu padamu. Cinta pertama Wookie adalah Donghae. Begitu melihat Donghae mengejar Yoona dia menyerah dan mulai menerima Donghae, sedangkan aku. aku tetap bertahan hingga suatu saat Wookie pernah menjauhiku karena takut aku akan cemburu padanya. Tentu saja aku tahu betapa besar dia mencintai Yeye dan betapa hebatnya Yeye bisa membuat Wooki jatuh cinta padanya. Cerita kamoi juga sekompleks punyamu bukan?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Aku bersyukur bisa merasakan jatuh cinta sebenar-benarnya jatuh cinta dan itu kepadamu. Kau adalah anugerah yang terindah. Kau dan dia" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin dan mengecup kening Sungmin

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Selamanya dan akan selalu begitu"

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir plump Sungmin "Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan sambil mencari lebih dalam lagi alasan Tuhan mempertemukan kita, Kau dan aku berjalan searah menuju tempat terakhir yang bernama kebahagiaan. Aku mencintaimu Ming, selamanya dan akan selalu begitu."

Sekuel ending-

Gemana? Gemana? Apakah sekuelnya sesuai dengan permintaan kaliaann?

Sekali lagi maaf ya, belum bisa menghadirkan NC yang sesungguhnya, ya ampun aku ini masih polos banget sih~ huweeekk

#author ke warung beli obat nyamuk

Akhirnya bisa bikin sekuelnya juga, karena banyak permintaan dan kebetulan lagi pengen sesuatu yang unyu makanya aku bikin #plak

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita sekuelnya yaa :3

Bashing aja authornya kalo bikin cerita yang ngeselin melulu kekke~

As always, makasi banyak buat yang mau baca dan komentar serta meninggalkan banyak jejak

Maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo dan penulisan yang salah serta terlalu puitis sampe reader mesti baca berulang-ulang supaya ngerti #authordirajam

Semoga kyumin selalu bahagia dan sesekali baca fanfic mereka trus dipraktekin #plak

Happy reading ya :3

Aku sayang kaliaaann :B

See ya next story for our beloved kyumin~


End file.
